ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Majo Rika Goes to Kindergarten
"Since we're friends from now on... You're gonna need a name. Since you're so plushy... "Plush-chan!" what do you think?" Majo Rika Goes to Kindergarten is Episode fifteen of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Majorika finds herself in a dark room with a spotlight on her. She begins to run from it but falls onto the ground, where her Magic Sphere breaks from it's string and rolls away. She gets up to try to grab it and finds herself caged, confronted by a demonic-looking Pop who reaches out for her, scaring Majorika. Summary Pop visits the Maho-dou and is quickly smitten with Majorika. The girls, angered with Majorika for her attitude let Pop purchase her for the time being, but Majorika loses her crystal ball and has to rely on them to save her. '' Recap Noticing how late she is Pop runs straight home from her friends house. But as she attempts to sneak inside she is caught by Haruka, who asks her where she was. Pop quickly explains that she stayed behind to help Mika clean up since nobody else did, but Haruka still punishes her, not convinced. For being late Pop will take out the trash for a week. Pop argues against this, asking her why Doremi isn't punished for staying out late but Haruka explains that she has been helping an elderly woman with her shop. Just then Doremi shows up and Haruka tells them to wash their hands as she finishes dinner. This further agitates Pop and in retaliation she gives Doremi a cold shoulder for the remainder of the day. The next day, Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko boredly sit around the Maho-do. It's a lovely Sunday and they haven't had any customers yet, and it's really annoying to sit around and wait like Majorika insists they do. They try to reason with her -along with Lala- but she won't budge on her decision. Their moods worsen as she starts making several demands. It's then Pop shows up -much to their surprise- and she starts looking around. Doremi asks why she is there but Pop refuses to say anything, other than to compliment Aiko and Hazuki's crafts, then make fun of Doremi's work. This soon provokes Doremi and she angrily chases her around the shop. As this is going on, Lala and Majorika hide realizing Pop is there. But as they try to listen in on them, Majorika loses her grip and falls down onto the floor- right in front of Pop. Everyone panics while Pop stares at her, then she picks her up and asks if she is for sale. The girls try to explain that she isn't and show her other things but Pop only likes Majorika. Desperately, Doremi attempts to give her a very high price she can't possibly afford, but to her horror Pop does indeed have enough, explaining that she never spends her allowance so that she can save it up. After paying for Majorika she takes off. With that they make an attempt to figure out how to get Majorika back, but when Lala points out that she will probably be fine they decide to just let her be and go out to have some fun like they wanted. Lala agrees and takes off as well, with nobody aware that Majorika's Crystal Ball fell off of her neck and rolled beneath something in the shop. That evening as Doremi heads to her bedroom she hears a bunch of noise coming from Pop's bedroom. She investigates to see Pop tossing Majorika up and down while she lays on her bed, trying to think of a name to call her new toy. She decides to call Majorika "''Plush-chan", much to Doremi's enjoyment and she leaves for her room, having not noticed that Majorika had been trying to get her attention. As Doremi gets ready for bed, she talks to Dodo and asks if Majorika likes being with Pop considering she didn't seem unhappy. But in Pop's room, Majorika is very wide awake as Pop sleeps. She tries to sneak to Doremi's room when Pop grabs her in a choke hold with her legs, causing her to eventually pass out. The next morning, the Ojamajo are heading to school while they discuss how Majorika has been. But because they still have yet to see anything wrong with the situation, they decide it isn't really important. Meanwhile, at Pop's kindergarten, Majorika is having a very bad time, forced to let Pop and her friends play with her, jump rope, go down the slide, and swing before going into the sand box. Pop allows her friends to see "Plush-chan", and being curious Lala approaches and starts to wonder why Majorika hasn't used magic to escape yet. She runs for shelter when Kimitaka shows up demanding everybody's attention, he wants to see Pop's new toy too, but due to his attitude she refuses to let him. Her many "boyfriends" show up to protect her and the other girls but this causes a fight between everyone. Majorika tries to escape but she is cornered by some nearby ducks, who make a grab for her. She manages to break free but they gang up on her and force her onto a small child bridge over a pond, until Lala appears in cat form to scare them away. She asks Majorika why she hasn't run away yet and wonders if she actually likes being Plush-chan, but Majorika informs her of her missing magic sphere when Kimitaka suddenly grabs her. He refuses to return Plush-chan due to how Pop acted earlier, and with no other choice Lala runs to Doremi's school to get her. Doremi notices Lala but she doesn't understand what is wrong until Hazuki and Aiko catch on. They have Doremi feign illness again to get a chance to leave and the trio rush outside to speak to Lala, who explains that Majorika could be in danger, and she rushes back to the Maho-do to try to locate the Crystal Ball. Hazuki and Aiko return to the nurses office to "drop Doremi off" before leaving, having Dodo transform into her to take her place. At Sonatine Kindergarten Pop chases after Kimitaka and his friends trying to get "Plush-chan" back, but she falls down and one of her friends threatens to get their teacher. Pop refuses to give up though, standing back up and surprising them with her determination; including Majorika. As this is going on, Doremi flies over the kindergarten and summons her wand in order to cast a spell. But as she remains on the roof she ends up dropping it and it rolls to the edge of the roof. Meanwhile back at the Maho-do, Lala has located Majorika's missing Crystal Ball. Pop climbs the tree and follows after Kimitaka up as Doremi watches with concern. He refuses to hand over Plush-chan and threatens to drop it into the water if she continues, and he tries shaking the branch to get her to leave. Doremi, realizing she has no choice lets go of her safe spot to slide down to the edge and grab her wand, using magic to keep the tree from breaking. Roots form around it to strengthen it and Majorika, seeing her there is flashed a sign from Doremi to alert her to her presence; just before the roof edge breaks, causing Doremi to fall into a bush. Lala shows up with her crystal ball and Majorika swings herself to it in an attempt to grab it. But she ends up going past it and right into the water, along with it. She grabs onto it and expresses relief, transporting herself out of the pond as the children are scolded for being so reckless. They worriedly watch as Pop's backpack resurfaces, and fearing something happened to Plush-chan, they begin to cry as their teacher expresses confusion. Doremi watches from a distance before she flies back to school noticing the time. But she finds nobody in the office and returns to class to find Dodo in her place, taking her test. That following afternoon at the Maho-do, Doremi is trying to make a new Plush-chan in hopes of cheering Pop up, then she blames Majorika for making her fail her test. Majorika retorts that it doesn't matter because even if she took the test she would have done bad, if not worse. She then claims that Pop is more suitable to become a witch apprentice and they begin to bicker while everyone else watches. Spells *Branch, don't break Major Events *Characters introduced: Kimitaka, Fumio, Tatsuya, Kazuhiro, Yoshihiko, Kumiko, Sayaka, Tomomi, Rie *This episode marks the first time Pop's Kindergarten is shown. Quotes *''Pop: Why am I the only one to come home at five? Doremi always plays until very late.'' *''Hazuki: We dont have many customer's today.'' *''Doremi: Because it's such a beautiful Sunday. Everyone must've gone out to play.'' *''Aiko: I wish we got that luxury sometimes...'' *''Majorika: What are you blabbing about?'' *''Majorika: We need magic spheres to practice magic, so we have to make money.'' *''Doremi: That's true, but...'' *''Hazuki: Just sometimes...'' *''Aiko: That's right..'' *''Majorika: I said not a chance! Don't just mumble there, go get the customers.'' *''Pop: Whats this?'' *''Doremi: that's a....'' *Aiko and Hazuki: Doll! *''Hazuki: it seems she likes Pop-chan very much. '' *''Doremi: It's all Majorika's fault that my test was disastrous!'' *''Majorika: It would turn out the same even if you were the one taking the test!'' *''Doremi: What are you talking about? I did my magic quite well today. I will ace the next witch exam for sure!'' *''Majorika: Flukes won't happen twice...'' Dub Changes Check out the Dub Changes page for all the information related to this episode. Errors *As the girls observe Pop, a small white space is visible between Hazuki's neck and Aiko's face. It should be pink, as they are standing in front of a pink wardrobe. *As Doremi looks out her window, her pajamas are missing their music note pattern. *When Pop is fast asleep sprawled out on her bed, one of the heart pillows is colored yellow. Originally both of them were pink. *During the shot when Pop is swinging, many children are shown wearing the wrong tops. *As Doremi lets herself slide down the roof towards her poron, her tap is missing its buttons. **Also note that part of her hair is not colored in. **The Magic Spheres inside of her poron aren't colored the same as they are when she casts her spell. Trivia *The girls unique craft styles are demonstrated in this episode: Hazuki makes fancy items, Aiko likes to make unique whimsical things, and Doremi tries to make relatively simple things but fails. *Pop is paid 200 yen for an allowance. *When Hazuki and Aiko help a "sick" Doremi leave the classroom, Masaru Yada and Shiori Nakayama can be seen looking at each other. *The Ojamajo's guesses at to what Lala tried to tell them are: #The wind Blows the Bug, #Trouble, Cant sing, uproar. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes